Jamedi Cosko
|Type = NPC |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Jamedi Cosko |CreatureType = Humanoid/Undead |Race = Human |Languages = Common |Place = Darktow Isle |Connections = Avantika (Former employer) The Revelry |Profession = Adventurer, Informant |Status = Alive (Undead) |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 6 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = true |C12App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = JamediCosko |FanArt = }} was an employee of Captain Avantika and an accomplished explorer and dungeoneer. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Jamedi appears to be a human man with a completely smooth, bald head with gaunt features and very dark brown skin. He wears a heavy leather coat with a few belts attached to it. He carries a satchel on his side along with a few blades and a shortbow. Personality Jamedi has a dry sense of humor and prefers to work alone. He is very experienced in his line of work and has survived many dangerous encounters, even losing friends in the process. Jamedi is deadpan, professional and capable with his shortbow, but shows an attitude of aversion to combat, when possible preferring to remain stealthy and hidden. When caught up in an encounter with a Hydra he panics, succumbs to fear and refuses to aid Captain Avantika and the Mighty Nein in fighting the beast. Biography Background Prior to meeting the Mighty Nein, Jamedi was the sole survivor of an incident at a mine located somewhere in the north of Wildemount. He has also worked for Captain Avantika once before. Though the exact nature of this previous job is unknown, it is presumed to have been similar work to his second contract with Avantika where he acted as a scout/guide. Beyond these two events Jamedi has worked solo as a hired adventurer for other unnamed groups , having reportedly lost many friends over the course of his work. Relationships The Plank King Captain Avantika Captain Avantika is Jamedi's former employer having hired him to seek out a temple to Uk'otoa located on Urukaxl. Jamedi's relationship with Captain Avantika was professional and serious much like most others he interacts with. When asked by Jester if he likes Captain Avantika he responds with "she pays well and doesn't judge." Jester Jamedi describes Jester as "Strange...and creepy" whilst taking watch with her after an attack by two Kamadan on the group. Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Shortbow * Dagger Quotations Trivia * Out of character, the players jokingly refer to Jamedi as "Jumanji Costco". * When within the range of the grave cleric's "Eyes of the Grave" class feature, Jamedi emits a faint undead aura. When asked about it at a convention, Matt said that if Jamedi does not return later in the story, he will reveal the source of the undead aura. References Art: Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:The Revelry